1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning metal castings and more particularly to a device for removing risers and similar non-functional projections from the finished casting.
2. Prior Art
In present day foundry practice, molds are provided with riser openings formed on the cope side to serve as reservoirs for molten metal. These reservoirs supply extra metal to feed the voids formed by shrinkage as the metal cools and passes from the liquid to the solid state. When the cast article is removed from the mold, the solidified metal in the opening remains attached to the casting as a projection which is commonly referred to as a riser. These risers are non-functional and are subsequently removed. Heretofore, removal of the risers is accomplished by sledge hammers and cutting torches which are costly processes as well as safety hazards.